Silent Hill: The Rose of Sharon
by Sorablade200
Summary: Rose enters the town of Silent Hill with Sharon in tow. When they get an accident and Sharon goes missing, everything goes wrong. 1st time writer! Story is a fic of the movie and is pretty much the same with Rose's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Hello Everyone! Just decided for the fun of it to make a movie fic since the writers aren't going to make a movie novel anytime soon... and it's all from Rose's point of view throught the story Sorry no Christopher scenes. It won't have the exact same dialouge from the movie but it will be basically the same. Oh and I will enterpret the end as I see it. Anywho on with the story and Enjoy!

Chapter One: Sharon's Problem

Rose DaSilva suddenly woke from a deep sleep. She didn't know why but something wasn't...right. She could feel it. She slid out of the bed carefully trying not to wake Christopher, her slumbering husband. She tiptoed out the door into the hall. She crept open the door next to theirs. "Sharon honey?" she whispered softly. She peered in more and noticed the blankets and sheets were pushed aside clumbsly. "Sharon?" she felt a small lump rise in her throat. She ran for her daughter's bed and pulled the covers completely off, the bed was empty. "Oh god...please not again." she prayed and ran from the room back into the master bedroom. "Christopher! Wake up!" she cried and shook him. "Wah?" he said grumbling, his eyes were half-way closed as he 'spoke'. "Its Sharon! She's gone again!" and she ran for the door. He sat up straight at that moment and threw on a sweater.

Rose reached the backyard as Chris was checking to see if he could see Sharon from afar from the balcony. "SHARON!" she yelled, "Christopher do you see her!" He squinted and pointed toward the highway. "There!" he cried. She ran forward to the small tunnel underneath the highway. Rose looked down and saw Sharon's teddy. "Please be okay...please" she whispered and continued running. Rose got to the large drop off that was the size of a small water fall. Large enough for a small girl to plummet to her death. No! Don't think like that, she told herself. She searched until she looked up toward the highest peak of the cliff. "Oh my God..." she cried. Sharon was peering into the ravine like a zombie. She began teetering toward toward the edge. "Home..." she sighed to herself. She was only mear feet to the edge, when Rose tackled her to the ground. "Home! Silent Hill!" Sharon cried and wriggled in her mother's arms. "Baby! It's okay!" she cried and clunged to her. Chrisopher caught up and kneeled next to her. He held them both and whispered, "We'll get through this, we'll get throught this together." Rose spoke, "No she said it again, Chris." she said. Sharon continued to whimper, "Home..." Rose softly whispered "Honey, it's okay we're going home." and looked toward Christopher. "I'm taking her there." she stated and she meant it. They continued to hold each other until Sharon began to calm down. "Rose...I'm not so sure." he said, but Rose didn't listen and stood with Sharon in her arms. "I will take her there Christopher and you can't stop me." she said simply and began walking toward the house. Christopher slumped his shoulders in defeat. He trailed behind his wife.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Journey

Rose stopped the car at a small field. She opened the door and slid out of her seat. She breathed in and stretched her tired arms. Sharon peered out of the window and hopped out. Sharon took hold of her mother's hand and they walked toward the middle of the field to the large tree. It's narled roots was a perfect place to sit and relax for a few minutes. Sharon began finishing a sketch from her drawing pad. "What are you drawing there?" Rose asked as she bent down. "Oh honey that's a terrific lion! You did it all by yourself?" she asked. Sharon smiled and meowed like a kitten. Rose played along and held Sharon in her arms. "Honey...you know we're going on a special trip don't you?" she asked. Sharon looked up at her with curiosity but mearly said, "Meow." Rose continued, " Sometimes when you sleep you go on a little walk...and you talk about a place, called Silent Hill." Sharon pondered this for a moment and looked at her in the eyes, "I...I don't remember." Rose smiled, "Well, that's okay honey. That's why were going to go there, to help you remember." Suddenly, Rose's cell began to ring. "Chris...please stop..." she whispered and hit the silence key. "Daddy's not coming?" Sharon asked. "No, not this time." Rose held Sharon close and her eyelids began to droop. Soon she was fast asleep with Sharon cuddled up next to her.

The sound of a passing eighteen wheeler jolted Rose out of her nap. She gently shook Sharon, "Ready?" she asked. Sharon smiled and took her hand as they walked back to the car. Rose followed the interstate for awhile, following her map as best as she could. It was already dark when she pulled into a small, shabby gas station. Rose parked next to the gas pump and filled up the car. She opened Sharon's door and found her huddle into a ball. Rose smiled and her eyes drifted toward her sketch pad. She picked it up and stared at it quizzically. Sharon awoke and slid out of the car. "Your awake honey?" she asked. Sharon nodded, "Long drive." "Sharon can I ask you a question? Why did you change your drawings?" Rose asked. Sharon looked at the the sketch pad with horror. Her pictures were scribbled over with morbid drawings of random things. "Mommy...I don't like that mommy. Who did that!" she began to cry. "It's ok mommy's here. she hugged her. "Can I sit up in the front?" she asked. "Of course you can sit in the front." she whispered and began walking toward the store. Rose looked over to her left and she spotted a woman police officer eyeing her from her bike. She pushed open the glass door and walked to the counter. A depressed looking attendant rolled her eyes as Rose walked up to her. "Um...I'd like to pay for the gas. And could you tell me the best way to get to Silent Hill?" she asked. The attendant opened her eyes a bit wider, "Why do you wanna go there?" she questioned. Rose gave her a look as if it wasn't any of her business, "I read about it." she spoke as she handed her the credit card. "Road don't go through no more." she answered. The machine gave a beep, and the attendent looked up at her, "Your card was declined." Rose pulled out her wallet and paid in cash. She pulled her cell phone out and dialed a number, Christopher answered. "Why did you cut off the credit cards? It's not going to stop me." she said angrily. "Haven't you read the website's Rose?" he asked. "Yes, but the adoption people said that Sharon came from West Virginia, and Silent Hill is in West Virginia. Look Christopher...please trust me on this just trust me." Rose begged. "Rose I love Sharon just as every bit that-" "I gotta go. Goodbye." Rose cut him off before he could finish and hung up the phone. The female cop, with a helmet, dark sunglasses, and a leather jacket to match her pants, was at the car. "Having any problems, ma'm?" she asked. "No we're fine." she said. The cop gave her a quizzical look, "We're fine!" she hissed and got into the car. She sped off into the darkness.

The winding road continued as if it would go on for an eternity. Suddenly, bright lights came alive behind their car. Sharon woke from the sirens blaring. "What's going on? Are we there yet?" she asked. "No baby not yet."she answered and stared into her mirror. The cop was getting closer. She bit her lip and said, "Sharon make sure your seatbelt's fastened." she said and suddenly sped off. The cop hurried back onto her bike and began to follow. Rose looked at the large sign that said "Silent Hill next exit and Brahams 5 miles" and turned off at the exit for Silent Hill. A large gate came into view and Rose wreaved up the engine. Sharon stared at her mother thinking she was going to stop at any moment. "MOMMY!" she cried as they crashed through the gates. Rose continued to exhilerate and kept driving. Suddenly, the radio began to blare a loud static noise. Sharon began to scream, "It's ok honey! It's just the radio!" she yelled and began mashing buttons to turn it off. Nothing was working, then she glanced up ahead and saw a figure in front of the head lights. Rose swerved to miss the person and the car began to spin from the slick road. Then Rose hit the brakes and her head smashed into the steering wheel, knocking her unconsious...


End file.
